Trader's Tent
The Trader's Tent is a Crafting & Production building in The Sands that requires quest completion for construction. 'Requirements:' *Build Oasis *Level 20 Note: This building can't be sped up by neighbors and can only be built once. ' sc-traders-tent-add.PNG sc-traders-tent1.PNG|Mysterious Tent 1 sc-traders-tent-help1.PNG|Help the Genie sc-traders-tent2.PNG|Mysterious Tent 2 Sc-traders-tent-help1.PNG|Help the Genie sc-traders-tent3.PNG|Mysterious Tent 3 sc-traders-tent-help3.PNG|Help the Genie sc-traders-tent4.PNG|Mysterious Tent 4 sc-traders-tent-help4.PNG|Help the Genie sc-traders-tent5.PNG|Mysterious Tent 5 sc-traders-tent-help1.PNG|Help the Genie sc-traders-tent6.PNG|Mysterious Tent 6 sc-traders-tent-help1.PNG|Help the Genie sc-traders-tent7.PNG|Mysterious Tent 7 sc-traders-tent-help1.PNG|Help the Genie sc-traders-tent8.PNG|Mysterious Tent 8 sc-traders-tent-help4.PNG|Help the Genie sc-traders-tent9.PNG|Mysterious Tent 9 Sc-traders-tent-help4.PNG|Help the Genie sc-traders-tent10.PNG|Mysterious Tent 10 sc-traders-tent-success.PNG sc-traders-tent-help10.PNG|Help the Genie 'Construction Quest steps: 'Yellow timers!' You can restart each step without penalty. 'Rewards:' *Trader's Tent *10,000 *Work Tool Mysterious Tent I: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 40 Feather Dusters (Shoe Shop, Upgraded Shoe Shop) *Collect 10 Fire Extinguishers (Water Tower) *Collect 15 Shovels (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) '''Mysterious Tent II: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 40 Towels (Recreational Cottage, Upgraded Recreational Cottage) *Collect 20 Petrol Cans (Petrol Station, Upgraded Petrol Station) *Collect 10 Thermoses (Shopping Center) 'Mysterious Tent III: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 10 Orchids (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 5 Memory Drinks (Drugstore) *Collect 25 Daisies (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) 'Mysterious Tent IV: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 38 Barrows of Soil (Farm, Upgraded Farm - Squash - 2h) *Collect 5 (College) *Collect 12 Sunglasses (Ask friends) 'Mysterious Tent V: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Produce 14 Lots of Silk (Textile Factory, Upgraded Textile Factory - 8h) *Collect 10 Decorative Fans (Ice Cream Parlour) *Collect 12 Antique Vases (Jewelry Shop) 'Mysterious Tent VI: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 20 Wooden Beams (Cargo Port - 40m) *Collect 3 Strong Ropes (Kindergarten) *Collect 10 Tire Jacks (Auto Repair Shop) 'Mysterious Tent VII: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 30 Binoculars (Hostel, Upgraded Hostel) *Collect 15 Ink (School, Valley School - You can get 3 items each time) *COllect 14 Paintbrushes (Ask friends) 'Mysterious Tent VIII: Quest Timer: 36h ' *Collect 26 Paint Rollers (Petrol Station, Upgraded Petrol Station) *Collect 2 Respirators (Hospital) *Collect 10 Face Paints (Cosmetics Boutique) 'Mysterious Tent IX: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 4 Office Shairs (Sky Tree) *Collect 4 Dressing Tables (Furniture Factory - 1½ h) *Collect 9 Oars (Shopping Center) 'Mysterious Tent X: Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 16 Cushions (Wooden House) *Collect 10 Dragon Fruits (Fruit Market) *Collect 12 Toy Koalas (Summer Mansion) '''How it works: To begin using the Trader's Tent, click on the building in Sands, or on the icon at the top left side of your game that looks like a tent. *There, you will be able to complete random orders for the Genie to earn a Block of Wood, a Metal Part or a Traveler's Map. **Click on each of the circles that contains a Block of Wood, a Metal Part or the golden circle with the Traveler's Map. Or use the scroll arrows to switch between them. *When you've completed an order, and have clicked on USE for each item, you will have to wait 3 hours before you can complete another order. **You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait another 3 hours for the order to appear (you can skip this waiting time with ). 'Trader's Tent Level 1:' *The Block of Wood and Metal Part can be used in the Cargo Port to make a Work Tool. *The Work Tool and the Traveler's Map can be used to clear vegetation and cacti in the Sands, once you've bought a plot of land. sc-traders-tent-work-tool.PNG|Work Tool sc-traders-tent-travelers-map.PNG|Traveler's Map 'Trader's Tent Level 2:' *The Rough Stone can be used in the Jeweler's Stall to make a Cut Gem. *The Cut Gem can be used at the Trading Oasis to send out a Caravan 'Trader's Tent Level 3:' *The Mountain Crystal can be used in the Glassblower's Stall to make Crystal Dishes. *The Set of Parts can be used at the Apprentice's Workbench to make Jewelry Casings and Gold Ingots Every item you collect from the Trader's Tent will be saved in your inventory until you use them. 'Traveler's Map:' There are a few tips you need to know about the Traveler's Map. *You can only complete orders for the map once you've completed 4 regular orders. *If you are still collecting items for the map, any regular orders you complete will not count toward another map! **Collect, but don't USE the items in the regular orders until you have completed and earned a Traveler's Map, and the screen shows 0/4 again. **PRO TIP! - If you don't want to complete any orders, you can use the Trader's Tent to collect items for future Random Tasks Quests. Collect, but don't USE the items. Instead, click on the "trash can" button. Those items will be stored in your inventory until you need them. 'Trader's Tent Upgrades:' 'Upgrade 2/5:' *Collect 3 Work Tools (Cargo Port - 15m) *Collect 1 Traveler's Map (Trader's Tent) *Collect 10 Saws (Colonial House, Upgraded Colonial House) *Collect 8 Scotch Tapes (Auto Repair Shop) *Collect 6 Screw Nuts (Subway Station, Upgraded Subway Station, Central Station, Eastern Station) 'Upgrade 3/3:' *Collect 12 Pineapples (Villa, Villa with a Pool) *Collect 27 Lettuce (Wok Cafe, Upgraded Wok Cafe) *Collect 11 Incense (Sushi Bar) *Collect 16 Vanilla Sticks (Pub, Upgraded Pub) *Collect 12 Broccoli (Greengrocer's Shop) Category:The Sands Category:City Sights Category:Production Category:Random Tasks Quests